Alexia: Zenon's Niece
by IcicleWriter
Summary: This is about Zenon's Niece in her day. Hope you like it!!!


Dear Diary,  
Hi! I'm Alexia and I just turned 12,in which I got this stellar diary. One of the first things   
you should know about me is a live on a Lunarious Space Stay. Ceedus Lupeedus. I really   
don't like the Space Stay. It was stellanarious when I first came up here but then it got boring and inky. The reason though I said the Space Stay is lunarious is because I don't want anyone to know I think the Space Stay is inky. I majorely do not want to lose Hayley, my best friend.  
Hayley was my first (and best!) friend in Space. While everyone was being gashious major to me, she stuck up for me. You see all the kids up here don't really like the kids down on Earth. Hayley used to not be all inky. But now she's like the ring leader of making fun of earth. I think that's gashious major.   
My other best friend Summer lives on earth. She was my first friend anywhere. She knows about Hayley but doesn't know the full story about the whole "Earth Kid"-the name they gave kids on earth- thing.   
Now onto my family. My family is stellar. But not all of my family lives in Space with me. Right before we were about to go to space, my mom and dad seperated. Nick,my brother, and my dad stayed on earth,while my mom and I went to space. It gets me upset that not everyone is up there,even though I came up when I was 5.  
My Aunt Zenon lives in Space like us. In fact, she's the stellar Commander. Aunt Ze was just appointed Commander. She was flared up over it for days. She actully still is.  
Off the subject of my family, let me tell you about a lunarious thing that is going to happen. Stardust,my favourite group of all the stars in the galaxy,is coming to space for a concert in almost 3 days! I can not wait!  
Ceedus Lupeedus. I have to go. My mom just said I have to go in the Living Room. That there is a Lunarious surprise in there. So I guess I see you later. Bye!  
  
----.:*Alexia*:.----  
  
"Coming mom"I called into the room. I immdietly saw Summer.I got majorely Flared Up.  
"Ceedus Lupeedus. I can't believe your here."I cried."This is so stellar!"  
"Oh I know!"Summer answered.  
"How long are you here?"I asked.  
"Only a little bit."Summer said,a saddened look on her face.  
"But your going to stay down there since it's June down there."My mom told us.  
"CEEDUS LUPEEDUS"I shrieked.  
I quickly starting pulling Summer into my room."Come on!"  
"No wait. I got to go get my bags."Summer answered.  
"Ok.Meet me in there."I said, hearing my Data Pad ringing. I ran into my room and answered it.  
"Hello?"I answered.  
"Hey Alexia. Guess what?"Hayley asked.  
"What?"  
"There's a new girl on the Space Stay."  
I quickly got a sinking feeling. Oh no.I thought.Hayley and her friends are going to meet Summer and make fun of her because she lives on Earth.  
"Oh."  
"Ya. She's from that other space station you know. Apparently her space station was falling apart so she came here. Isn't that stellar?"Hayley asked.  
I sighed a sigh of relief. "Ya that's really stellar."  
"Their coming in like two days. I hope she's nice."  
"Ya. We can all be good friends."  
"Oh well, I just wanted to tell you that. I have to leave now.So I'll see you later."Hayley clicked off,without even listening to me answer.  
"Bye to you too."  
Dear Diary,  
I know I just wrote in but I have to write again. Hayley just zaped me on the Data Pad and was going on and on about this new girl that is suppused to arrive in like two days. Even know she hasn't even arrived yet, I feel like this new girl is taking my one of my best friends.  
Summer arrived in my room.I shoved my diary in the shelf.  
"This is so Stellanarious that your coming with me."Summer said.  
"Ya I know."  
Summer sensed something was wrong."Arn't you excited?What's wrong?"  
"I'm excited.It's just that Hayley just zapped me and was talking about this new girl.I think I'm going to lose a stellar friend."I answered.  
"Oh. Well, my mom and I are going down to the Space Mall. I wanted to get some stellar clothes for the concert. Did you know I'm staying for that?"  
"Ceedus Lupeedus! That's stellar" I said.  
Summer smiled. "Do you want to come with us to the Space Mall?"  
"Uhh, maybe in a little bit. I have to run an errand. I'll meet you down there."I replied.  
"Ok. See you later!"Summer said, walking out the door.  
I quickly played a game of Solar Solitaire. Then I ran down to Hayley's house. Hayley's sister,Leia, answered the door.  
"Hi Leia! Is Hayley home?"I asked.  
"Ya. She's in her room. She said she was getting ready for the stellar new girl."Leia replied,with a confused look on her face.  
"Oh." I said,as I was feeling nuclear."Can I go see her?"  
"I guess. She did say not to bother her. But I guess if your here,she'll let you in."  
I ran to Hayley's room. I could hear Hayley singing to the Stardust song, "Together in the Milky Way." I knocked on the door.  
"Leia. I said one more time you try to come in, and I'm going to go nuclear on you."Hayley shrieked. She opened to door."Oh Hi Alexia. I thought it was Leia."  
"Hey. I just wanted to stop over and talk about the concert."  
"Ok. Come in."  
I walked in. "Leia said you were getting ready for the stellar new girl."  
"Ya. I was so flared up when Commander Kar asked who would like to host the new family untill they get their home ready."Hayley smiled.  
"When did she ask? I didn't know she did."I answered.  
"This morning, when we found out they were coming."  
"Oh."   
Should I tell her about Summer? I thought to my self. Ya I guess so.  
"Well, theres another girl on the space stay too. She's staying with me."I quickly shot out.  
Hayley's eyes flared up. "Really? What's her name? Is she from the other Space Stay too?"  
"Her name is Summer. And she isn't from the Space Stay."I said,putting my head down.  
"Where is she from then?" Hayley asked, getting a nuclear look on her face.  
"She's from earth. Summer was my good friend when I lived on earth."I answered.  
"Ceedus Lupeedus Alexia. An earth kid? You invited an earth kid onto our space station? I can't believe you."Hayley shrieked. "After we make fun of the inky earth kids all day and you take one of them into space with you? How loser major is that?"  
"Hayley I can't believe you. First of all, I never ever make fun of the earth kids. Second of all, it's loser major of you to make fun of them. And the reason I'm defending them is because I used to be one of them" I screamed.  
Hayley was silent. But not for long. "So? You live up here now. Even if you used to be one of them, you arn't any more. If you thought the space stay was lunarious as you say it is, you wouldn't be defending that earth scum."  
That really made me go nuclear. "You know what. I hate the space station. It's inky major. I've hated it ever since I was about 8. I've only pretending I thought this place was stellar because I didn't want to be the outsider. I wanted to have stellar friends like you. But you just showed that your not a stellar friend. Your inky major. I would rather hang out with stellar kids that live on earth than people on space like you."  
Hayley looked at me blankly. "You really hate the space stay?"  
"I'm leaving. Later."I icily said,storming out of her room.But before I left, I heard Hayley sobbing.   
I don't care if she's crying. That's her own fault. She's the one that was going nuclear on me. I thought,mumbling to my self.  
I quickly left Hayley's and ran down to my house quickly to get my Data Pad. I zapped Summer.  
"Hey Summer! What store are you in?"I asked, running down the halls.   
"I'm in Limited Galaxy. Are you almost at the mall? I'm stuck between a couple outfits and can't decide which to get.I need your fashion sense to pick a stellar outfit."Summer smiled.  
"I'm in Sector 5 and the mall is in Sector 6. I'll be there soon."I said."Got to go. Be there soon." And with that I signed off.  
I walked down the halls and saw Jupiter, one of an ok friend and a good friend of Hayley's. I waved. Jupiter made a inky face,whispering to me "Earth Scum."  
"Jupiter grow up."I answered.  
"Negative Alexia. Your the one that needs to stop hanging around Earth Scum. Oh wait I forgot. You already Earth Scum."Jupiter replied, shoving me as she ran down the halls.   
I am so sick of this space station. I cried. The only good thing is my secret hide-  
"Hey that's a good idea." I mumbled to my self.  
I quickly took a turn into Sector 12,the section where its most "Earth Like". They've got living trees and such. The thing I like most about it is that in one of the big trees,I have a stellar hide out. Where I can have time to myself,you know.   
I entered the room and saw no one there.   
Stellar I thought. No one's here. I can climb up and sit there by myself.   
I quickly climbed up the tree, into the hollow hole in the tree.I got out my data pad,ready to call Hayley.  
"What's the point?"I mumbled."I already know she thinks I'm negative and is spreading stuff around."  
I sat in my little hole,as I could feel tears coming down my face. Great. I lost a good friend. I wish this space stay would just grow up and get over earth! It's making my life a living black hole! 


End file.
